VOX Box: False Faces
Characters * Batman * "Bruce Wayne" * "Azrael" * Bluebird * Talia al Ghul Location * Batcave 4, Gotham City, NJ * May 26th 2016, 0137 EST VOX Archive * "Bruce Wayne": gasp Where the hell am I? * Batman: Hello Bruce Wayne... I mean, Hush... I mean Dr. Elliot... It's getting really confusing trying to figure out what to call you. * "Bruce Wayne": scoff Batman? What is the meaning of this? Are you out of your mind? Untie me. * Bluebird: Yeah, definitely not the real Wayne, that's for sure. bubblegum, pop * "Bruce Wayne": chuckles And who the hell are you? * Batman: She's none of your concern, Tommy. You're dealing with me. * "Bruce Wayne": Am I supposed to be scared of the Bat-Brat? I know you're not Batman, not the real ''Batman, that is. Why not do away with the mask? * '''Batman:' You first, Tommy. silence Yeah, I had a feeling you wouldn't want to go first. So, here, let me help you. Bluebird, hand me that nice sharp batarang. Thanks. Now, if you will... please, hold still, Tommy. I'm not as good a surgeon as you are. This may hurt a- laughter No, silly me... This is going to hurt a lot! * "Bruce Wayne": Whoa, whoa, whoa... Easy, easy... I'll talk, I'll talk... We can work something out. * Batman: Who said we wanted to talk? * Bluebird: Not me. * "Bruce Wayne": breathing Then what's up with interrogation room you got here? * Batman: chuckle What kind of detective doesn't have an interrogation room? Haven't you heard, I'm the World's Greatest Detective? * Bluebird: pop That and it's soundproof. * Batman: Ah, yes... It is that, too. We didn't want to wake the neighbors while we reclaimed what you took from Mr. Wayne. * "Bruce Wayne": through teeth No, no no! It's my face. I just altered my appearance. I'll tell you what I did... Just get that blade off my throat, please? sigh Thanks! Bruce showed up to save Miss Kyle and I shot him in the back as he was getting out his car. Surprised me, showing up in Wayne suit and tie. Anyway, after that, I kicked him off the pier. * Batman: We checked the pier. He's not there! * Talia al Ghul: Maybe I can help with that. * Batman: Talia? What are you doing here? Azrael? You brought her here? * "Azrael": Sorry, Di- Batman! I was on my way to that meeting you sent me to when Oracle redirected me to see who turned on the Bat-Signal. This was the only suit I had planned to- * Batman: You turned on the Bat-Signal? Gutsy move. * Talia al Ghul: As having this rookie wear the Suit of Sorrows... Still, he fills it well. Mmmm... Anyway, I tried your man-cave first... but you weren't there. Not that it matters. I have Bruce. * Batman: You're behing this, Talia? * Talia al Ghul: No. I happened upon Bruce. He's alive... he's been better, though. I'd be willing to return him to you unharmed... for a price. Non-negotiable. Here, I've written my needs down. * Batman: crinkles Release Elliot? Allow him to pose as Bruce for six months?! Steal something called the Ace of Winchesters? Arrange Kirk Langstrom's release from Arkham? * Bluebird: You can't be serious... Go to hell, lady... Batman! You're not actually considering this, are you? Batman? * Batman: Fine. ["Azrael": WHAT?!/'Bluebird:' NO WAY!] I'll agree to this terms, but once we do this, I have another favor to ask of you... one you can't tell Bruce about. * "Bruce Wayne": Hello? I'm right here. * Bluebird/Batman/"Azrael"/Talia al Ghul: SHUT UP! * Talia al Ghul: Ahem... chuckle Very well, Batman. Shall we step into the other room and hammer out the details? * Batman: after you... Blubird... and uh, Azrael, untie Mr. Wayne here and see to it that he gets home safe and sound... enhancement And let Alfred know what's going on. Have him keep an eye on him. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Hush Now and Oracle Files: Tatsu Yamashiro 1. * Story continues in Oracle Files: Ra's al Ghul 1 and VOX Box: Reports of My Death.... * The Ace of Winchesters is given to Papa Midnite by the Justice League to help get Bruce out of his magical comma in Oracle Files: Papa Midnite. It is later recovered in Oracle Files: Jefferson Pierce 2. * Part of Dick and Talia's agreement is her giving him an obfuscation charm like hers so he can go undercover as Agent 37, as seen in VOX Box: Dick Grayson Agent of ARGUS?. * Hush's fate is seen in VOX Box: Meeting Face to Face. Links and References * VOX Box: False Faces Category:VOX Box Category:Dick Grayson/Appearances Category:Thomas Elliot/Appearances Category:Luke Fox/Appearances Category:Harper Row/Appearances Category:Talia al Ghul/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:Batcave 4/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances